Player Search System
The Player Search System (Japanese: プレイヤーサーチシステム Player Search System), or PSS (Japanese: ＰＳＳ PSS) for short, is a feature that first appears in Pokémon X and Y and is the Generation VI version of the C-Gear. It has many different functions, including the GTS, Wonder Trade, O-Powers, and more. In , the PSS is accessible via the PlayNav app of the PokéNav Plus. The main window of the PSS divides other players into three categories: Friends, Acquaintances, and Passersby, each of which can have a maximum of 100 players. A Passerby will automatically become an Acquaintance if a Battle or Trade (including Wonder Trades) is made with him/her. After trading or battling with an Acquaintance, a prompt to add them to the Friends group will appear. Players in the Friends group are registered as friends in the 3DS's friend list, and vice versa. In Pokémon X or Y, when a player is registered as a Friend, their Safari can be accessed (even if they do not have a copy of one of the games). In , a Friend Code is located at the top of the Friend's profile. Acquaintances may be removed by tapping the player's icon and then tapping the button in the lower-left corner of the screen; dropped Acquaintances will become Passersby. Friends may only be removed by removing the player from the 3DS's friend list. Global Trade Station In Generation VI, the Global Trade Station can now be accessed in many more places compared to only Pokémon Centers in Generation V or the Global Terminal/Global Trade Station building in Generation IV. Unlike in previous generations, the player can now ask for Pokémon that have not yet been registered in the player's Pokédex. Wonder Trade Wonder Trade allows players to trade Pokémon for another one without knowing what he or she is going to get. s cannot be traded in Wonder Trade, nor can Pokémon with a Classic or Premier Ribbon (usually present on event Pokémon). O-Powers O-Powers are temporary bonus effects that are used from the Player Search System. They are very similar to . Shout Outs Shout Outs are messages sent to everyone connected to the player's game, whether they are the player's friends or someone who happened to be connected to the internet at the same time as the player. These messages are displayed before a Wonder Trade as the players message. Battle Spot }} The Battle Spot is a feature that allows players to use the same functions that the Global Battle Union's Random Matchup provides in the Generation V games. It allows players to compete in both Free Battles and in Rating Battles, the latter determining the player's ranking, just as the Global Battle Union does. It is possible to choose which battle music will play during the battle as long as the song has been heard before. However, in , Wally's theme can't be played and due to being version exclusives, 's theme is only unlockable in Omega Ruby, while 's is only unlockable in Alpha Sapphire. Holo Caster The Holo Caster is a Generation VI incarnation of the Xtransceiver, which consists of a projection instead of a physical screen display. NPCs will occasionally use this to contact the player during the course of the game. Unlike its predecessor, the Holo Caster can also be used to broadcast special in-game and real world news announcements directly to the player. This includes updating the player on any recent StreetPass hits, upcoming events and competitions. It will periodically update automatically via StreetPass, or if the player chooses, may also be manually updated using an Internet connection and SpotPass as well. Game Sync The player can synchronize the save file of the game card to the Pokémon Global Link site, provided the player has created an account. Doing so sends any items obtained from the PokéMileage Club to the game card and sends any photos, Poké Miles, and Medals to the Global Link. See also *Trainer PR Video External links *The Player Search System on Pokemonxy.com *Pokemon Global Link *The PlayNav on Pokemonrubysapphire.com In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Player Search System |fr=Player Search System |it=Player Search System |ko=플레이어 서치 시스템 Player Search System |pt_br=Sistema de procura de jogadores |ru=Система поиска игроков Sistema poiska igrokov |es=Player Search System }} PSS |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=PSS |de=PSS |es=PSS |fr=PSS |it=PSS |ko=PSS }} Battle Spot |bordercolor= |ja=バトルスポット Batoru supotto |de=Kampf-Plaza |fr=Coin Combats |it=Punto Lotta |ko=배틀스폿 Battle Spot |es=Área de Combate }} Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Equipment de:Player Search System es:Player Search System fr:Player Search System it:Player Search System ja:PSS zh:玩家搜寻系统